


Max Headroom - The Next Generation

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Post-Apocalypse, Screenplay/Script Format, Teen parent, evil corporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: In the year 2006, about a year after the events in the Max Headroom series, the world was plunged into chaos following the destruction of the major TV Networks, which have been a source of emotional and mental sustenance as well as information to the populace for the past several years. With nothing to watch for their comfort, the people have gone into a state of panic.Now, in 2007, the megacorporation Zik Zak  has created schools to teach the world's children and teens. Most parents are content to send their  young to these establishments. But there are some who believe these corporations have sinister plans in mind, and who risk breaking the law to teach their own.





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

SCENE: It is the year 2006. People are rioting in the  
streets. Network 23, Network 66, and other network  
buildings, including the pirate stations like Big Time are  
in ruins, some burning, some lying wrecked in the alleys of  
the Fringes.

Edison Carter has escaped from Network 23, but not without  
serious injury. Amidst the chaos he has lost touch with his  
control, Theora Jones, who is also the mother of his one  
year old daughter Marian.

The first person Edison sees amidst the chaos is the  
Network's Head of Research and Development, Bryce Lynch.

EDISON  
(collapsing to the  
sidewalk, injured and  
knowing he is about to  
die)  
Bryce! Have you seen Theora and  
Marian? You have to get them out of  
here!

BRYCE  
(looking around  
cautiously)  
We'll find them. Come on! Get up!

 

EDISON  
I'm afraid my show's been  
cancelled. Now go! Get them out of  
here before it's too late for them!

 

SCENE: Bryce runs through the chaos, finally spotting  
Theora, who is clearly dead, and the sobbing infant.

 

BRYCE  
(picks up little Marian)  
Come on. I've got to get your out  
of here.   
(looks at little Marian)  
I guess it's just you and me. Don't  
worry. I'll find us somewhere safe.  
I promise I won't let anything  
happen to you.  
(he clutches the baby  
close to him,  
protectively, and rushes  
to find shelter from the  
danger that is all  
around them)


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a visit with Blank Bruno, a Zik Zak officer demands that Marian be turned over to Zik Zak.

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE: It is the year 2007. Bryce Lynch is now 19. He  
still retains unofficial custody of Marian Carter-Jones who  
is now a toddler. They are living in a run-down old  
warehouse near the Fringes along with Max Headroom who has  
been converted into a solid hologram (soligram).

 

BRYCE  
(Dressing Marian)  
There we go. You're all ready for  
Bruno's visit. I'm rather glad that  
he at least survived. It's a shame  
Dom didn't. Reg hasn't been the  
same since she went away.

MARIAN  
Where Dom go?

BRYCE  
To a special place called Heaven.  
Its far far away.

MARIAN  
Will I go to Heaven some day?

BRYCE  
Not for a very long time, I hope.  
(he picks up Marian and gives her a  
hug before setting her back down by  
her toys)

  
SCENE: There is a knock at the  
door.

MAX  
I'll get it.

BRYCE  
It's probably Bruno, but stay out  
of sight just in case it isn't.

MARIAN  
Hide and seek?

BRYCE  
Sort of. I'm it, so you can't come  
out until I call it.

MARIAN  
'kay.  
(she goes into hiding)

MAX  
(goes to the door and  
speaks in a spooky  
voice)  
Who goes?

BRUNO  
(outside the door)  
Been watching Labyrinth again, Max?

 

The door swings open on Max's silent command.

BRYCE  
You can come out now, Marian.

MARIAN  
(comes out of hiding)  
Uncle Bruno!

BRUNO  
Hiya, pipsqueak! How's Bryce?

MARIAN  
Bryce is silly. He makes my mashed  
potatoes and carrots into funny  
faces.

BRYCE  
Because you like them that way.

  
(Bryce tickles Marian  
cheerfully, both  
laughing)

BRUNO  
Fatherhood suits you, Bryce. It's  
brought out all the good parts ACS  
hid when you were a child.

BRYCE  
It's hard to keep a straight face  
with a laughing child in the house.  
I just hope I can keep her in the  
house. Zik Zak is taking them  
younger and younger these days. I  
hear they have a nursery school  
now.

MAX  
They'll do anything they can to  
indoctrinate the population to  
their way of thinking.

BRUNO  
(Sits down on an old car  
seat)  
Including brainwashing toddlers.

BRYCE  
(angrily)  
It makes my blood boil just  
thinking about it. I want Marian to  
be a free thinker. Not a corporate  
zombie.

SCENE: Heavy footsteps can be heard. There is a pounding on  
the door.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
(demanding voice)  
Open up! We know you have an  
unenrolled child in the house!

BRUNO  
I don't know who you think you are!  
But this is my home! I have no  
children and my pet frog died in  
the chaos last year. Now begone  
from this place!

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
You will obey or we will come down  
heavy on this place! All children  
must be enrolled in Zik Zak's  
school system by the age of two!

BRUNO  
What for? They can't even  
understand you until the age of  
three! Actually, most of us adults  
can't understand you half the time!

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
Nevertheless, you will comply and  
hand over the child for processing  
and enrollment.

BRUNO  
Not without a warrant. Now shoo!

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
I will return with a warrant by no  
later than this evening! The child  
had best be ready by that time!

SCENE: Sound of heavy footsteps as he departs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

ACT TWO.

SCENE: We are at the Zik Zak megatower. It looms over the  
city casting an ominous shadow. Inside walls of silver and  
black give a continuing sense of foreboding.

 

SCENE: We follow ZIK ZAK OFFICER into the lift.

 

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
(pushes lift button)

SCENE: The lift rises several floors, opening on the tenth  
floor. There is a sign that reads "Child Control" over one  
of the doors.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
(walks through door)  
I need a warrant. We've got a smart  
aleck who refuses to surrender a  
child.

ZIK ZAK CHILD CONTROLLER  
(looks up from her desk)  
Who's the child?

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
(checks his data sheet)  
Marian Carter-Jones. Currently  
being raised by an undisclosed  
friend of the deceased parents.

ZIK ZAK CHILD CONTROLLER  
(prints out a form and  
signs it quickly)  
This should do. Make sure Miss  
Carter-Jones is in school by Monday  
morning.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
(departing)  
Yes, Ma'am

SCENE: ZIK ZAK OFFICER returns to his car and heads back to  
the warehouse where Bryce and Marian live.

  



	4. Chapter 4

ACT 3

SCENE ONE: We are at Blank Bruno's home,located in the  
bowels of an old carpark. It is dimly lit by the view-phone.  
Bruno is talking to Blank Reg, a sad and bitter old punk who  
lost his soul mate, Dominique two years earlier.

REG  
(grumpily)  
What do you need, Bruno?

BRUNO  
I just called to ask how you were.  
And also to say that an old friend  
of yours is having some problems  
with Zik Zak.

REG  
Aren't we all. Pains in the ass if  
you ask me. So which friend are we  
talking about?

BRUNO  
Bryce Lynch.

REG  
Yeah. I remember him. Got me in a  
spot of trouble back when the  
Networks were in full swing.

BRUNO  
I hear he also got you back out of  
it. And apologized.

REG  
(sighs)  
So, what trouble is he in?

BRUNO  
He took unofficial custody of  
Marian Carter-Jones. Now Zik Zak's  
hounding them, demanding that Bryce  
hand Marian over for enrollment at  
those brainwashing centers they  
call schools.

REG  
And he's refusing.

BRUNO  
I refused for him. They don't know  
about Bryce or they'd have him in  
their center as well. The age group  
goes from two to twenty.

REG  
But surely they'd figure Bryce was  
a lost cause for them. They'd only  
have a year. And with a mind like  
his, he's not likely to be easily  
manipulated.

BRUNO  
They'd still want to try. And  
they'd probably dispose of him if  
they felt he was a threat.

 

SCENE TWO: At Bryce and Marian's home, Bryce is tutoring  
Marian with flash cards.

BRYCE  
...and what's this?

MARIAN  
(Looks at the card Bryce  
is holding up)  
Kitty?

BRYCE  
That's right. Kitties used to be  
housepets along with puppies and  
fishies. But that was a long time  
ago, before the last World War.

MARIAN  
(confused)  
What's war, daddy?

BRYCE  
War is the worst thing in the  
world. It takes people away from  
each other and makes them angry and  
sad.

MARIAN  
Then I don't want any war

BRYCE  
Neither do I. Now, let's get back  
to the lesson.

MARIAN  
(happily)  
Okay!

BRYCE  
(holds up another card)  
What's this?

MARIAN  
(looks at it)  
Cama?

BRYCE  
Camera. But that's right.

SCENE: There is a banging on the door.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
I'm here to collect the child! I  
have the warrant! Now open up or I  
shall use force!

BRYCE  
(opens a trap door and  
lowers Marian into it,  
following and closing  
the door)  
Shhh!

MARIAN  
(nods)

SCENE: They hear the front door being kicked in.

MAX  
What do you want?

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
Max Headroom. So this is where you  
live. Where's your friend? The man  
I spoke to so briefly earlier?

MAX  
He went home. And obviously as a  
soligram I don't have any children.  
So you can go away now.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
You're covering for the true owner  
of this so-called home. An owner  
with a child. You've got nothing to  
gain from commiting such a crime.  
Now hand the child over!

MAX  
Why are you doing all of this? What  
is the purpose of brainwashing  
customers? You already cornered the  
market. It's not like anyone can  
buy someone else's stuff.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
There's Zlin. And smaller stores  
are starting to open up. What used  
to be called Mom & Pop shops.  
They're making a comeback and it's  
threatening our monopolies on  
several products.

MAX  
(in a ridiculing tone)  
Surely a giant megacorporation like  
Zik Zak isn't afraid of a tiny  
little stall on the corner?

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
You're trying to distract me. Now  
hand over the child.

MAX  
There's no child here. I told you,  
I'm a soligram. I can't make kids.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
You could program one. But I'm not  
looking for your kid. I want the  
Carter-Jones child. She must be  
processed and enrolled! Zik Zak  
demands it!

MAX  
She's not here! She died with her  
parents in the seige of Network 23.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER  
I don't believe you. I'm leaving  
now to check your story. But if I  
find she's alive, I'll have you  
deleted for harboring a fugitive.

SCENE: ZIK ZAK OFFICER storms off.

MAX  
It's clear. You can come out now.

BRYCE  
(emerges from trap door  
with MARIAN)  
Thanks Max. That was a close one.

MARIAN  
Thank you, Uncle Max!

MAX  
Sure thing, kiddo!

 


	5. Chapter 5

ACT 4

SCENE ONE: It is lunch time. Bryce and Marian are sitting on  
the floor together with a blanket having a pseudo-picnic  
since it is not safe for them to leave the warehouse. Max is  
sitting with them even though he does not eat.

 

BRYCE  
This isn't right, Max. Marian  
hasn't seen the sun since she was a  
baby. I hate Zik Zak.

MAX  
Don't let them hear you say that!

BRYCE  
Marian should be allowed to play  
and dance in the sunshine! I  
shouldn't have to be afraid to let  
her out! But I am! Zik Zak has me  
so afraid that they'll take her  
that I can't even let her outside  
for two minutes!

MARIAN  
(eating a sandwich)  
Is it pretty outside?

BRYCE  
(begins to eat his own  
sandwich, pausing to  
speak)  
  
It used to be much prettier when I  
was your age. But I think there's  
still a little sunlight. I don't  
honestly know. I've been trapped in  
her for the last year along with  
you.

MARIAN  
I want to see!

BRYCE  
(sadly)  
I know you do. I'd like to see it  
again, too.

MAX  
You both need to see the sunlight  
again. This is wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

BRYCE  
I wish we could.

MAX  
(stands up and heads for  
the door)  
I'm going to find out if there's a  
way to get you two out of here.

BRYCE  
Be very careful who you talk to.

MAX  
Don't forget whose brain you took  
me out of, Bryce.

BRYCE  
(nods and smiles sadly at  
Marian)  
One day maybe we'll eat outside in  
the grass. In the sunshine.

MARIAN  
With ants?

BRYCE  
With ants.

SCENE TWO: Max is making his way through the Fringes. He  
watches the Blanks. Many of those who are of parental age  
are weeping, their children taken by Zik Zak officers to be  
placed in the indoctrination centers they call "schools".

BLANK MOTHER 1  
It's such a shame we weren't able  
to get her out in time.

BLANK MOTHER 2  
Janet's safe. But we were too late  
to protect Alice.

BLANK MOTHER 1  
Maybe Janet will be able to  
un-brainwash Alice later.

BLANK MOTHER 2  
After eighteen years of Zik Zak's  
so-called teaching? One can only  
hope. And hope isn't high.

MAX  
Good afternoon.

BLANK MOTHER 1  
(frightened)  
What do you want?

MAX  
Don't be afraid. I just want to  
know how to keep a child safe.

BLANK MOTHER 2  
(demandingly and angry)  
Who sent you here? If you're with  
Zik Zak!

BLANK MOTHER 1  
Don't worry about that. I know you.  
You're Edison Carter.

MAX  
(deciding to win their  
trust with honesty)  
Actually, I'm Max Headroom. The  
execs at Network 23 had me upgraded  
to this form when Edison was killed  
during the uprising.

BLANK MOTHER 1  
Okay, Max. Why do you want to know  
about the Escape Route?

MAX  
I know a couple of people who could  
both benefit. A teenager and his  
surrogate daughter. I won't tell  
you who or where they are. But  
neither has seen sunlight for the  
past year.

BLANK MOTHER 2  
Do you know Blank Reg?

MAX  
He's involved?

BLANK MOTHER 2  
Not directly. But he's trustworthy  
and knows when others are or  
aren't. Go and see him. If he  
thinks you and your friends can be  
trusted, he will arrange safe  
passage.

MAX  
To where.

BLANK MOTHER 1  
We don't know. It's better that  
way. If we don't know, we can't  
tell if we're captured by Zik Zak  
officers.

MAX  
I'll speak to Reg. Thank you.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

ACT FIVE

SCENE ONE: We are at Blank Reg's new digs. No longer at Big  
Time TV, Reg has taken to living in the old movie theater  
where Edison's friend Paddy Ashton was killed while selling  
his dreams to an unethical network called DreamVu.

REG  
(talking to Bruno on a  
Blank View Phone  
channel)  
It's getting riskier by the day. I  
was just told that... Hold on!

SCENE: Reg goes to the front where he and Edison once signed  
in when they were working undercover investigating Paddy's  
death.

REG  
(sees Max)  
Oh, hello, mate.

MAX  
Can we go inside? I need your help  
and I don't want to discuss the  
subject out here.

REG  
Sure thing, Edison.

MAX  
Max, actually. Edison passed about  
a year ago.

REG  
Sorry to hate that. He was a great  
man. Did so much good for so many  
people.

MAX  
(nods and follows Reg  
inside)

REG  
So, what can I do for you?

MAX  
It's about Bryce. He's watching  
over Edison and Theora's daughter.  
Theora also died. Marian's two now.  
Bryce has started training her with  
flash cards. Trouble is...

REG  
She's old enough to be taken into  
the indoctrination centers.

MAX  
And Bryce is still under 20, which  
means if he gets found, they'll try  
to brainwash him, too.

REG  
So you're here to ask me to get  
them a place on the Escape Route.

MAX  
That's exactly it.

REG  
It'll be tricky. The old rakers  
have a transportation network from  
the fringes to the airport. They'll  
blank Bryce and Marian so there  
won't be a paper trail. Then  
they'll get them temporary  
passports to New Zealand under  
assumed names. Once there, they'll  
be blanked out again.

MAX  
New Zealand is Zlin territory.

REG  
Which means Zik Zak has no  
jurisdiction in that country.

MAX  
When should we expect to move?

REG  
Tomorrow evening. There's a storm  
coming. It'll interfer with Zik  
Zak's tracking systems if you're  
followed.

MAX  
I'll tell Bryce.

REG  
Don't mention New Zealand. We don't  
want Zik Zak finding out where we  
send the escapees. It's not that I  
don't trust Bryce. But Zik Zak can  
be very persuasive.

MAX  
Understood.

 

 

 

 

 

ACT 5:

Scene One: We are back at the home of Bryce, Marian and Max.  
Max has just returned from Blank Reg's.

BRYCE  
What did you find out?

MAX  
There is a way out. It won't be  
easy, but Reg is going to make  
arranagements. You have to be ready  
to make your move very quickly.

BRYCE  
How quickly are we talking about?

MAX  
No later than tomorrow evening.

BRYCE  
Where are we going?

MAX  
I'm not allowed to tell you.

BRYCE  
Reg still doesn't trust me?

MAX  
He thinks Zik Zak might try to  
press it out of you if they catch  
you.

BRYCE  
It's that risk, then.

MAX  
Did you want to change your mind?

BRYCE  
(looks at Marian who is  
playing with a stuffed  
cat)  
No. We make our move tomorrow  
night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

ACT SIX:

SCENE ONE: It Is 3PM the next afternoon. Bryce is putting  
some of Marian's toys in a bag, knowing she will want them  
brought along when she finds out they're going away.

MARIAN  
What are you doing, daddy?

BRYCE  
I thought we'd go on a nice trip.

MARIAN  
But outside is not safe.

BRYCE  
That's why we have to be especially  
careful. We're going far away.

MARIAN  
To Heaven?

BRYCE  
No. Not to Heaven. We don't go  
there for a long long time.

MARIAN  
Is it nice where we're going?

BRYCE  
I think so. I've never been there.  
It'll be a nice surprise for the  
both of us.

MARIAN  
Where are we going?

BRYCE  
It's a surprise.

MARIAN  
Like a party.

BRYCE  
I don't think so. At least not at  
first. But you just let daddy do  
the worrying.

MARIAN  
You don't gotta worry, daddy.

BRYCE  
I hope not. But you have to be very  
quiet when we leave here.

MARIAN  
(holds up a stuffed bear)  
Don't forget Little Boogie Bear.

BRYCE  
(smirking)  
Nope. Little Boogie Bear is coming,  
too.

 

SCENE TWO: It is evening. BRYCE and MARIAN are waiting with  
MAX to begin the first leg of their journey. There is a  
knock on the door. Four taps. A pause. Then two more taps.

MAX  
What is the answer to the great  
question?

AUSTRALIAN RAKER   
just gave it to you.

MAX  
(to Bryce)  
It's our ride. He's clear.

BRYCE  
(opens the door and nods)

NISEI RAKER  
Follow me. We must be swift.

BRYCE  
How do I know you don't work for  
Zik Zak?

NISEI RAKER  
I'm Nisei. From Canada.

BRYCE  
Alright. But if you betray me or  
hurt my child...

NISEI RAKER  
On my honor. I will do no such  
thing.

BRYCE  
Very well.

MARIAN  
Daddy, is this a good guy?

BRYCE  
Yes, dear. This is a good guy.

MARIAN  
(holds out Little Boogie  
Bear)  
Mister. This is Little Boogie Bear.

NISEI RAKER  
(shakes Little Boogie  
Bear's Paw)  
Hello, Little Boogie Bear

MARIAN  
(giggles)

AUSTRALIAN RAKER   
(impatiently)  
Let's go! They don't know we're  
here, but if anyone comes around  
we're toast.

SCENE: They climb into the blue van where three other  
children and four other parents are huddled in the back.

BRYCE  
(secures Marian with a  
seat belt)  
We'll be okay. We just have to be  
brave.

SARAH  
I'm Sarah. This is my daughter  
Mindy

BRYCE  
Bryce. And my daughter Marian.

SARAH  
You look awfully young.

BRYCE  
(leans over and whispers)  
Her parents passed away when she  
was one. They were good friends of  
mine.

SARAH  
I'm sorry. Mindy's dad died in the  
Great Upheaval.

BRYCE  
Same as Marian's parents.

SARAH  
(goes to her daughter, a  
dark haired girl with  
pigtails)  
Mindy. This is Bryce and Marian.

MINDY  
Hi.

MARIAN  
Hi.

AUSTRALIAN RAKER   
Listen very carefully. All of you.  
When we get to where we're going,  
those of you who are not yet Blanks  
will become so. We cannot risk  
leaving a paper trail for even one  
person. Anyone who does not wish to  
become a Blank will not be allowed  
to continue on this journey at this  
time.

MARIAN  
(whispering to Bryce)  
Isn't Uncle Bruno a Blank?

BRYCE  
That's right, Marian.

MINDY  
Blank Blank Blank!

SARAH  
It'll be okay, Mindy. You'll still  
be Mindy when you're a Blank.

AUSTRALIAN RAKER   
That's right. Becoming a Blank  
doesn't change who you are in your  
heart.

BRYCE  
I don't think they teach philosophy  
in nursery school.

SARAH  
Real philosophy isn't taught, it's  
just known.

SCENE: The van continues its journey along the streets  
traveling out beyond the Fringes and beyond the River.


	8. Chapter 8

ACT SEVEN

SCENE 1: The van pulls into an old parking garage. A broken  
pillar nearby identifies it as the remnants of World One,  
the old TV Network where Theora had got her start as a  
controller.

AUSTRALIAN RAKER   
(parks the van)  
We've arrived at our first  
destination. John will take care of  
converting each of you into a  
Blank. Once that is done, each  
family will be transported in their  
own separate vehicles to the next  
locations where you will be given  
your temporary identities and  
passports to your destinations.

NISEI RAKER  
(gets out and opens the  
back door.)  
Everyone please get out in an  
orderly fashion. Time is of the  
essence. But do not worry. All of  
your identities will be removed  
from the System.

MARIAN  
Daddy, are we gonna stay here?

BRYCE  
No, Marian. This is just the first  
stop. Like the nice man said.

SCENE: A man in his early seventies looks up at the group  
from his computer as they walk through a door into what was  
once a maintainance closet. It is a smallish room and very  
cramped once everyone is inside.

JOHN  
Okay. Let's begin. (points at  
Sarah) You first.

SARAH  
(hands him her  
ident/credit tube)

JOHN  
(checks)  
Balance of two thousand credits  
which translates to twenty street  
dollars.

SARAH  
(accepting the twenty  
pound note)  
Thank you.

JOHN  
(works at the computer,  
hands flying over the  
keys)

BRYCE  
(nods appreciatively)

MARIAN  
He's good, daddy.

SCENE: John continues to work on blanking out each person's  
record. Then, he gets to Bryce and Marian.

 

JOHN  
(looks at Marian,  
startled)  
What is her name?

BRYCE  
Marian.

JOHN  
I need her full name.

BRYCE  
Marian Carter-Jones.

JOHN  
I see. Her mother wouldn't be  
Theora Jones, would she?

BRYCE  
She was. Yes. Why?

JOHN  
The child belongs with me.

BRYCE  
(startled)  
What are you talking about?

JOHN  
Theora was my daughter.

BRYCE  
You can't take Marian from me. I  
won't let you send her to Zik Zak.

JOHN  
She's my granddaughter.

BRYCE  
You never even bothered with  
Theora. I'm sure if I handed Marian  
over you'd just shove her into  
children's services as well. You  
couldn't love your daughter. Why  
should I believe you'd ever love  
her child?

JOHN  
Bryce Lynch is it? I know all about  
you. What would you know about  
love? All you care about is logic.

BRYCE  
I admit that was the once. But ever  
since I met Marian, she's taught me  
what it's like to have true  
feelings for someone other than  
myself.

JOHN  
How very touching. But it doesn't  
change the fact that she is my  
grandchild. You're barely more than  
a child yourself. How old are you?

BRYCE  
Nineteen.

JOHN  
And you think you can raise a  
daughter. On the run no less?

BRYCE  
I never believed for a minute that  
it would be easy. Look, you want  
her to be able to use her own mind,  
right?

JOHN  
(nods)  
I'm giving you one chance. Because  
I don't want her to become a Zik  
Zak zombie. But if you fail her...

BRYCE  
I won't.

JOHN  
(tapping in the commands  
to Blank Bryce and  
Marian's names)  
Make certain you don't.

SCENE: With their names blanked from the System, BRYCE and  
MARIAN are led to another part of the garage where four  
small cars await.

DRIVER 2  
Good evening.

BRYCE  
?Good evening

MARIAN  
Are you going to drive us?

DRIVER 2  
Yes, I am. Please get into the  
vehicle both of you. We've got  
miles to go before we arrive at our  
destination

 


	9. Chapter 9

ACT Eight:

SCENE ONE: It is nearly daybreak. MARIAN has fallen asleep  
in BRYCE's lap. BRYCE himself has also dozed off despite the  
risk from the sheer intensitiy of their situation. The car  
goes over a rather bad pothole awakening both passengers.

BRYCE  
What time is it?

DRIVER 2  
Six AM. Sleep well?

BRYCE  
Under the circumstances, yeah.  
Where are we?

DRIVER 2  
Nottingham. Appropriate don't you  
think?

BRYCE  
It works. So I don't suppose our  
next connection is named Robin  
Hood.

DRIVER 2  
Nah. She's a Blank like the rest of  
us. She is named Robyn, though.  
With a Y mind you.

BRYCE  
I'm guessing it's not her real  
name.

MARIAN  
Who's Robin Hood daddy?

BRYCE  
The legends say Robin Hood was a  
nice thief who helped poor people.  
He also rescued a damsel in  
distress from an evil rich guy.

MARIAN  
Really? What was her namne?

BRYCE  
Believe it or not, it was Maid  
Marian.

MARIAN  
Like me, Daddy?

BRYCE  
Yup. Just like you.

 

SCENE TWO: The vehicle parks at what looks like an old  
roadside diner. BRYCE gets out, carrying MARIAN with him.

DRIVER 2  
(points at the diner and  
drives off)

BRYCE  
I guess we're on our own from here  
on out.

MARIAN  
I'm scared, daddy.

BRYCE  
We'll be okay. I hope.

SCENE: They walk into the diner. The jukenbox is playing Tom  
Jones' "What's New Pussycat". There is a neon finger on the  
wall pointing at a door. BRYCE carries MARIAN through the  
door into a small room in the back.

ROBYN  
Bryce and Marian?

BRYCE  
Yes.

ROBYN  
John told me you were coming. I  
have your passport and plane  
tickets ready.

BRYCE  
Plane? As in our of the country?

ROBYN  
He requested I find the safest  
place away from Zik Zak for the  
both of you. I'll drive you to the  
airport. Your flight leaves in four  
hours so we need to hurry. Your  
temporary names are William and  
Marian Dale.

BRYCE  
Her name is Marian.

ROBYN  
(hurrying to her car)  
No time to change it. Now, come on.

BRYCE  
(following with Marian)  
William. Marian. Dale as in Alan A  
Dale I assume. Aren't you taking  
the whole Robin Hood thing a bit  
too far?

ROBYN  
(opening the car door)  
I don't think so. But there's no  
time to discuss it.

BRYCE  
(gets into the car)

ROBYN  
(closes the car door then  
goes around to the other  
side and gets in)

 

SCENE TWO: ROBYN drives BRYCE and MARIAN to EAST MIDLANDS  
AIRPORT. The airport is in contrast to the rest of the city.  
Sleek and beautiful, it caters mostly to the wealthy, or at  
least to those who can afford it.

BRYCE  
(approaches counter)  
I'm William Dale. This is my little  
sister Marian.

CHECK-IN GIRL  
Why aren't you in school?

BRYCE  
I'm transferring to work in my  
grandfather's shop overseas.

CHECK-IN GIRL  
Very well. Everything checks out.  
Your plane will be leaving Gate 5  
in fifteen minutes.

BRYCE  
(takes the tickets)  
Thank you.

SCENE: BRYCE leaves the check-in desk with MARIAN. Shortly  
after they depart, the check-in girl punches in a number on  
her view phone pad.

CHECK-IN GIRL  
I'd like to speak to child control

ZIK ZAK CHILD CONTROLLER  
This is child control.

CHECK-IN GIRL  
I'm at the East Midlands Airport.  
Two people just checked in under  
assumed names. One is about  
nineteen. The other looks like  
she's about two or three.

ZIK ZAK CHILD CONTROLLER  
Thank you. I'm sending an officer  
to pick them up.

SCENE: The Child Controller disconnects the call.

ZIK ZAK CHILD CONTROLLER  
(view phones ZIK ZAK  
OFFICER 2)  
There is a child and a teenager at  
East Midlands Airport. Intercept  
and collect. Immediately.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER 2  
At once, ma'am.

SCENE: ZIK ZAK OFFICER 2 disconnects the call and goes to  
her van, heading to the airport to retrieve BRYCE and  
MARIAN.

  



	10. Chapter 10

ACT NINE:

SCENE 1: The passengers are beginning to board the plane to  
New Zealand. BRYCE and MARIAN are nearing the ramp, tickets  
and passports ready.

ZIK ZAK OFFICER 2  
(rushes into the area)  
Stop right there!

BRYCE  
(hands MARIAN to a woman  
in the line)  
Get her out of here!

MARIAN  
Daddy!

BRYCE  
I'm sorry, Marian!

ZIK ZAK OFFICER 2  
(reaches BRYCE as the  
doors to the plane  
close, separating BRYCE  
and MARIAN forever)  
You're coming with me.

BRYCE  
(addressing the departing  
plane)  
Good luck, my child.

SCENE: BRYCE is dragged off by the Zik Zak Officer.

BRYCE  
Good luck.

 

END OF EPISODE


End file.
